1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for shifting fish into a predetermined position for decapitating depending on the size of each fish, which fish are lying in receiving troughs having lateral conveying shoulders to convey the fish in a position essentially perpendicular to their longitudinal axes into a desired decapitating position, the device comprising at least one shifting element associated to the conveyor, this shifting element engaging the snout of each fish in a manner timed with the movement of the trough conveyor and accompanying the fish at least during the shifting procedure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a known structure of this type (see French Pat. No. 852 242) a device is used in which a feeler plate is arranged above the fish path which is formed by a chain of receiving troughs, which plate is lowered onto the fish according to the timing of the troughs passing beneath the plate. The feeler plate is connected to a shifter engaging the snout of the fish to push it via a lever mechanism, the position of the shifter being adjusted depending upon the thickness of the fish which is decided by the feeler plate, each fish thus being shifted into the desired position for economical decapitating.
The plurality of coupling joints and transfer elements as well as the necessity of converting the size into a shifting path of multiple length produces on the one hand a lack of precision in the positioning and limits on the other the efficiency of the device to a rhythmic succession which by far no longer meets the demands of today.
3. Object of the Invention
It is therefore a main and essential object of the invention to suggest a construction which is able to bring the fish precisely into their individual decapitating position even at high production rates.